Users of vehicles often drop small objects, such as mobile phones, change, and other items between the front console and a front seat of a vehicle or between the front seat and a door of the vehicle. When this occurs, the objects are often difficult to retrieve, especially when the vehicle is in motion. Thus, a need exists in the industry.